


Connection

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [36]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bath Time, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Sonny & Alex, Valentines, cuteness, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't take it home with you. Sonny is stressed but he's lucky to have someone to share that with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Short kind of back to my roots kind of chapter. I wrote this a while back (it was originally "don't take it home with you 2" bc of similar theme) but I decided to just post it bc I never write anything quick enough. And the next chapter was going to skip Valentines in the timeline. So here you are.

"Happy Valentines!" Alex presented Sonny with a heart shaped cookie with red icing that she unwrapped from a napkin in her coat pocket. The downtown restaurant was slowing down from their lunch rush. He texted about an hour ago that he wanted to meet up with her, so Alex pulled rank on a couple of junior nurses and took a long lunch break. 

Sonny's frown turned into a loving smile as he took the cookie from her and got up to kiss her. 

"What's the matter?" Her eyebrows furrowed. 

He quickly shook his head. "It's nothin'. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Valentines."

She waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Someone left the cookies in the lounge. Valentine's is a dumb holiday. Besides were having a lunch date."

Sonny still looked distracted. "Yeah."

"Sonny?" She questioned as she accepted the cup of coffee from the waitress with a smile. 

"Just a few minutes." Sonny told the waitress. 

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"What happened?" She asked. 

He sighed and started to shake his head. 

She looked sympathetic. She knew that sigh. "Don't take it home."

He smiled. "I know. Ya know I see it all the time and it- it pisses me off!"

"I know it does." She nodded. "What was it?"

The waitress reappeared as Sonny started to open his mouth. 

"What can I get-"

"Club sandwich, fries." Alex cut her off. "He'll have..." She tried to guess his order. "Philly cheesesteak?"

"Sure." Sonny smiled and handed both menus to their waitress. 

"Great it'll be right out."

She bustled away. 

"I like when you take the lead."

"Do ya?" She beamed and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"You know I do." He winked back before his face resumed its serious position. 

Alex frowned. "That bad?"

"It's all of it!" He explained. "It's not one case. Today it's an 8-year-old who's dad has been molesting her for 4 years. Four years! I-"

"I know." 

"But yesterday it's a high school kid getting raped by his teacher. Ya know where does it end?!" He placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. 

"I know, babe." 

"That girl...she looked so...done. She was the oldest 8 year old I've ever met."

Alex took a deep breath. 

"I wanted to...I wish I could erase dat outta her life. What could I do? Yell at her asshole father? Put him in jail? So what? She's gonna be messed up forever."

"It's not an easy job. But what's worse? Caring like this or not caring at all. What if you came home and it rolled right off you? You're a human. A pretty good one."

"You're right." He rubbed his temples. "It's...it sucks sometimes."

"I know." Alex nodded. "Let's eat and enjoy our reprieve from the reality of it all."

"Yeah." He agreed.   
****  
Alex got home later that night and went straight to Sonny's. She knocked gently before turning her key in the lock. 

"Hold on, chain." Sonny called from the other side of the door. He opened it and smiled at her. 

"Thought I might find you home."

"I skipped class." He explained dully and picked up his abandoned pint of ice cream. 

"Oh drowning in sweets, I see." She smirked. 

"Want some?"

"Mmm, mmhmm." She walked over and opened her mouth, letting him feed her a spoonful. 

She settled beside him and put her head on his shoulder. 

"How was the rest of the day?" 

He sighed. "Long."

"Yeah mine too." She agreed. "Ya wanna have Valentine's sex?"

"Nothin' personal, Al, but I don't feel sexy." He frowned. 

"Naw, I understand. Contact sounds nice." She rubbed her hand up and under his sweatshirt and under his layer of t shirt to touch her hand to his belly and the coarse hair covering it. 

He shivered. "Your hands' a little cold."

"Cold hands, warm heart." She sighed. "Ya wanna take a warm bath?"

"We both fit in the tub?"

"Yeah we can try." She winked. 

"Let's go then."  
****  
"Why do you even have bubble bath?" Alex couldn't help giggling as they sat in the hot water facing each other, their legs entangled with each other's. As they undressed Sonny pulled the bottle out from under the vanity and poured a couple capfuls under the tap so that suds covered the surface of the water. 

"Maybe this is how I unwind." He answered, straight faced. 

"Seriously?"

"No." He laughed. "It's been down there awhile. I think Cindy left it."

Alex's face turned into a scowl. "Oh bath time with Cindy."

"We didn't do it together. Don't be jealous. You're my first."

She felt momentary embarrassment at her jealousy. 

"It's cute, Al." His foot rubbed her hip. "Can't see your freckles with all the bubbles though."

"You see them all the time. You probably have them memorized."

He grinned. 

"So this is nice, right? Relaxing?"

"Yeah." He agreed, rolling his head back. "Feels good in here. Thanks, babe."

She nodded. 

"How's v-day in the ER?"

"Oh ya know romantic shit. Lady who's husband gave her a broken wrist for valentines, not that she'll be pressing charges. Guy stabbed his boyfriend trying to make a romantic meal-"

"Is that why you stay out of the kitchen?" Sonny half-smiled. 

"I'm more afraid of cutting off my own fingers. We had a singing telegram guy who needed stitches because a wife sent him to her husband and her husband was cheating on her. So the husband punched him, hit his head on the stoop."

"Never a dull moment."

"Nope," she laughed. "You find out anything else about that little girl?"

"Mostly Amanda talked with her. I think she was afraid of me." 

Alex frowned. "You're a man."

He nodded. "How can you do that to your kid? Your own daughter!"

"He's sick."

"And that's an excuse," Sonny yelled. 

"No! It's not...its just an explanation."

"He's real sick. Mom's not much better."

"Did she take his side?" Alex looked disgusted. "That I don't understand. Mom's who don't immediately take their child's side."

"She did. She was also...she refused to think her husband did this. He lied right to her face and she believed it."

Alex sighed. "It's so fucked up. The world is so fucked up."

"We shoulda grabbed beers. I'd toast to that."

Alex smiled. "We can fix that!" 

She carefully climbed out of the bath, Sonny lending a hand to steady her. She toweled briefly, Sonny watching her every move. She grinned when she saw what he was looking at and threw suds at him. 

"I'll go get beers." She walked off, still naked and dripping. 

"You're gonna leave puddles all over the house!"

He smirked. He was lucky. Any other girl in the world wouldn't want to hear about molested children or talk about battered wives. He didn't want to talk about those things, but they were realities he faced and would probably continue to face because he chose this path. It felt good to have someone that understood, firsthand sometimes. 

"Two cold ones!" Alex returned, carrying two bottles dripping with condensation. 

"Thank-" his words were drowned by his phone ringing from the countertop. Alex handed it noting the caller ID. 

"It's Liv."

"Carisi?" He answered. 

"Carisi," Liv had a tone of sympathy. "Sorry to call you at home and on Valentin-"

"It's alright, Lieutenant. What's up?"

"I need you to go meet Amanda at the Gansvoort hotel..." 

Sonny was only half listening as she detailed an assault and possible rape. He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. Alex stood by with a sympathetic look. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there." He nodded although she couldn't see that. He dropped the phone and frowned at Alex. 

"Ya gotta work?" She asked. 

Sonny just nodded and pulled himself from the water. 

"This was nice though, baby." 

Alex put the beers on the counter and grabbed a towel she started to wrap around Sonny, stepping close and encircling him with her arms. She pressed her body to his and hugged him. Sonny smiled. 

"Thanks Al." He kissed her forehead. "I'll have to take a raincheck on the beers and bubbles."

She nodded. "We have a whole bottle of bubble bath to get through."

He dried off a little and headed back into the bedroom. Alex followed after grabbing another towel for herself. She sat on the bed and he changed into work clothes. 

"Hey, why don't I stay here tonight. That way I'll be here when you get back." She smiled. 

"Yeah." He nodded, loosely, buttoning his pants. 

Alex got up once he was dressed again, still wrapped in her towel. She hugged him again. 

"You're really good at this detective." She whispered. 

Sonny grinned and squeezed her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She craned her neck up and kissed him. 

He kissed back with more force. 

"I'll be right here when you get back." She assured. 

"Don't wait up!" He warned as he pulled away to put on his jacket. 

Alex just grinned. Sonny turned and left the bedroom. He grabbed his coat, hat, and scarf from the sofa and went out the door, locking it behind him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." He muttered as he made his way to the elevator.   
****  
It was after 3 am when he finally got back. He shed all of his clothes into a pile inside the bedroom door, leaving just an undershirt and boxer briefs. He shivered in a cold air but smiled at his sleeping girlfriend under his covers. Carefully he slid in beside her, scooting himself close enough to bury his face in her neck. 

"How was it?" Alex asked sleepily. 

"You're awake?" He was surprised. 

"It's hard to sleep when I know you're out there working."

He kissed her neck. "I'm fine."

"I know." She reached up and patted his arm. 

He squeezed her tighter, his hands idly rubbing down her hips and his lips connecting with the skin on her neck and shoulders. 

"You're not tired?"

"No. I need-" he pulled her body to his, back pressed to his firming appendage. "I need connection."

Alex smiled and reached behind her to stroke his arm and encourage him. His hands dipped into her bottoms, his boxers she wore to sleep in. He ran his hands over her heated skin, not specific to her mound, but all over her hips and lower half as if mapping her body. 

"Can I?" He asked. 

"Yes." She acquiesced and he stroked her a few times. 

Alex moaned at the contact. He grabbed her by both hips and pulled her up so that she was on her knees. Sonny pushed the covers away and pulled the boxers covering her ass down her thighs. He stroked her again, her moisture now beginning to run out. 

"Mmm, Sonny!" She hummed. 

Wordlessly he got behind her, pulling his dick out of its confines, teasing his tip with her wetness. 

"Oh fuck." He shuttered at the small jolt of pleasure. 

Alex looked over her shoulder at him, batting her eyelashes, but he had his eyes closed in concentration. He pushed his hips forward. She cried out as he drove himself into her. 

"Al!" He cried as he dove in harder and faster. 

She moaned, spurring him on, keeping her head on the pillow and letting him control the pace. For once she wasn't wantonly pushing her body back to meet his thrusts, sensing he needed to just release. 

"Fuck!" He swore. "Al...baby!"

He reached around and grabbed her breasts almost harshly, pulling on her nipples and forcing them into stiff peaks. Alex cried out involuntarily, beginning to feel that light but dizzying glow of orgasm. 

"Oh yeah!" Sonny moaned. "Dats it!"

She could feel him release into her, warm and satisfying. His hold on her nipples slackened but he didn't disconnect right away. Instead he held onto her waist rocking his hips and milking the last few seconds of friction. 

Breathing heavily, he finally released her hips and slipped from her. She gave her knees relief and laid down flat. Sonny laid on his back beside her. He looked over at her with a smirk. 

"Happy Valentine's"

She laughed. "It's the 15th now. You just fucked your girlfriend for no special reason."

He laughed back. "Dat was good!"

"Yeah, it was. Better than good." She smiled, rolling so she could face him better. She put her hand under his shirt and thumped his chest, where his heart was still beating furiously. 

"I think I needed dat." He added. 

"Mmm." She moaned. "You need anything else you let me know."

He grinned and reached out to pull her to him. He swatted her on the butt as he leaned in to kiss her. 

"Love ya, Al." 

"Love you more." She giggled.


End file.
